The Legend of Korra: Expecting the Unexpected P 4
by maila08
Summary: Korra finally gets to see her baby...is it a boy? or a gir? Find out.


Expecting the unexpected Part 4

* * *

_Now if I've never said it then imma say it now _  
_In front of the whole world baby girl imma say it proud, _  
_I'm still in love you, even through the things we've been through _  
_I can still smile, I can still say my heart belongs to only you now _  
_I breathe and live for you and my kids _  
_We've been through the rain the love and the pain, _  
_Little sunshine in the end how the fairy tales end _  
_Happily ever after forever I will be your man_

_Have I ever told you lady  
That you mean the world to me  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever you and me _

_Have I ever told you baby  
That you're always on my mind  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time._

* * *

Korra slowly opened her eyes as light came in through the window. She groaned at the pain she felt in her stomach area and at the soreness of her body. She tried to remember everything that had happened. She had had her baby the day before.

Korra quickly turned to her side to find Mako sound asleep.

"Mako?" she whispered. The Firebender opened his eyes and grinned.

"Hey," he said, sitting up and caressing her cheek. Korra gave him a smile.

"The baby?" she asked. Had the baby made it?

"Perfectly healthy," he replied with a smile. "You did great."

Korra smiled wider. "Can I see him?"

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss before going to the door and calling out for Senna and Tonraq. He went back and helped Korra sit up on the bed.

"So did I win?" she asked with a grin. He chuckled.

"You'll see," he said as her parents entered the room.

Korra looked at her parents, a bewildered expression on her face as she saw they both had something in their arms. Her mother's was wrapped up in a blue blanket and her father's in a red one. What was going on?

"Congratulations honey," her mother began with a smile. "You had twins."

Korra's eyes grew wide and her heart stopped for a minute. 'Twins? As in two?' she thought. How the heck was it possible she had had twins? But then it all started to make sense; the dreams, her huge stomach and the two separate kicks. Her heart swelled up with joy and she smiled.

"Can I hold them?" she asked stretching out both her sore arms. Senna and Tonraq smiled and handed over the two newborns.

She carefully cradled both infants in her arms. The little boy was sound asleep. He had black hair, her skin color and face. There was no question from where he had gotten his sleepiness from, his mother. The girl was wide awake and alert like her father. She had Mako's eyes, skin color and face, but her hair matched Korra's. There was no doubt that these were her children.

"Hey there little one," Korra whispered to her daughter. The baby watched her intently. "I'm your mom." The baby blinked at her before smiling. Korra's eyes were filled with tears. Her little girl recognized her.

The other baby began to stir as his eyes slowly opened. Korra gasped. He had her same exact eyes. "Hey," Korra told the little boy. He immediately smiled at his mother and Korra let tears of happiness slip down her cheeks. Both her children knew who she was.

"They're beautiful," she managed to tell Mako. He smiled.

"They got that from their mother," he commented.

Senna and Tonraq hugged each other, smiling at their daughter's happiness. The labor had been difficult but so worth it if it meant seeing the two newborns and their daughter, happy as anyone could be.

"Have you thought about any names?" Senna asked.

Korra frowned. Mako and she had never gotten around to that. Every time the subject came up they would start bickering about the gender of the baby. Now they had a boy and a girl and no names. She shook her head.

"We never quite decided on a name," Mako said for her. "We would just start arguing about the baby being a girl or a boy." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Tonraq frowned. "Maybe we should give you two some time to think about it," he said. Senna nodded and the new grandparents left.

"So what do you think?" Korra asked.

"Well you wanted a boy, so you pick his name," he suggested. Korra smiled. "I already have a name for our girl," he added.

"What is it?" she asked curiosity in her voice. She was curious, but this would also give her time to think of a name for her little boy.

"Karah," he said. Korra gave him a confused look. "It's like Korra but I switched the 'o' with an 'a'," he explained.

Korra felt her heart swell up again. "You're naming her after me?"

Mako nodded a smile on his face. "It's the least I can do for the woman who has made me the happiest man alive," he replied kissing her forehead. "Your turn."

She sat there thinking looking at the little boy who looked at her with curiosity. He was a little more serious than the girl. Korra smiled. She knew what she would name her son. "You named her after me, so it's only fair I name him after you," she said.

"You're going to name him Mako?" he asked. He had nothing against his name, but he had hoped Korra would come with something a little better. She shook her head.

"Mac." Mako raised an eyebrow. "You don't like it?" she asked with a frown.

"It's not that Korra," he said, reassuring her. "I love the name, but you dont have to name him after me."

"I want to name him after the man who loves me more than words can express," she said. "And the man that I love with all my heart." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well it's decided then," she said looking at her newborns. "You are Mac and you are Karah. What do you guys think?" As if the infants knew what they were being asked, they both smiled.

"I think they agree," Mako said pulling her and his children into a hug. This had to be the happiest day in their lives.

* * *

Six months later.

Mako woke up to his daughter's cries. The Firebender picked up Karah, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Mac was sleeping soundly next to Korra, who was fast asleep, an arm wrapped around him protectively. Mako smiled. He was his mother's son alright.

Karah immediately calmed down as he walked around the room with her. She looked at him and then at the bed pointing her tiny finger at her mother.

"Ma," she said.

"Mommy is still asleep with your brother," he replied. She slightly frowned and began to play with his scarf. A few minutes later Mac began to stir and Korra woke up, sighing as she lifted him up in her arms.

"Morning," Mako told her. She growled but gave him a smile. This was way too early for her. The morning was evil.

Mac tapped her face and looked at Mako saying, "Da." She smiled and they switched kids.

Contrary to everyone's perception, Mac had Mako's personality while Karah had Korra's. Mac was almost always serious, but would giggle with his parents a lot more than with other people. Karah was a little feistier; she would often try to do things on her own. They might look like their parents respectively, but they were completely different on the inside.

Bolin and Asami soon came in and took the babies out to the beach after they were fed. Although Korra hated the fact of breast feeding, she did it because she knew it was the healthiest way for her kids, and it would help them grow strong.

Mako and Korra lay on the bed, taking advantage of the time they had alone. They were busy parents. One kid was a handful enough, but with two they were barely managing. It was a good thing they had gotten some experience when they used to babysit Sytka or else Korra was sure she would have pulled out her hair. She sighed as she cuddled next to Mako, her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about everything we've been through," she replied. He frowned a bit.

"Why?"

"It just seems so unbelievable that two years ago we were on each other's throats and now we are married and with two kids," she replied.

Mako chuckled. "So are we only having two kids?" he asked.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Don't even THINK I will be going through that again anytime soon. And even if we did, I want to wait a LONG time," she muttered, making sure to emphasize her point. He chuckled again.

"I'm only teasing Korra," he said kissing her forehead. "I don't want us to go through what we went through having these two. I would never endanger your life again."

"But it was all worth it don't you think?" she said with a smile. He smiled back. She was right. In the end, all that pain had been worth it.

"We should go check up on our kids," he said getting up. Korra groaned but followed her husband's lead.

* * *

The happy couple headed down to the beach, holding hands. Sytka was playing with Mac, while Tenzin was cooing at Karah while she lay in his arms. Asami watched them with a smile.

"It's my turn!" Bolin said trying to take Karah into his arms. The little girl frowned and clung onto Tenzin.

"Looks like the little tyke doesn't want to go," the Airbender stated some smugness in his tone. Bolin continued to try to and get Karah. The little girl got irritated and placed her hand on top of his. The Earthbender's face turned red as he pulled his hand away blowing into it. Korra and Mako ran towards him.

"Let me see," Korra said. Her eyes widened as she saw a tiny burn mark on her brother-in-law's hand. She quickly grabbed some water and made it glow, healing the wound. Mako went over to Tenzin and took Karah into his arms.

He made a flame in his hands and showed the infant. The baby looked at the flame and held out her hand, making a tiny one in her small palm. Her parents' eyes widened.

"She's a Firebender," Mako said, awestruck.

"Well yeah!" Bolin said rubbing his hand. "She burned me!"

The Firebender chuckled and looked at his daughter with a serious face. "No Karah," he said. "You are not to burn uncle Bolin." The little Firebender looked at her father and then over at the Earthbender, smiling and holding out her arms to him. Bolin smiled and took her into his arms, forgiving her right away.

"Well at least we have one bender," Mako said.

"She's not the only one," Korra interrupted. The Firebender looked over to where Sytka and Mac were playing. There was a small puddle of water and Sytka would raise a little fountain and drop it. Mac did the same but his fountain was smaller. Asami held out her hands to the little Waterbending baby and he allowed her to pick him up, not without splashing her face first.

Mako and Korra laughed and she handed him over to his mother. Bolin also gave the little Firebender to her father as well.

"They are both benders," Korra commented with joy, rubbing her face against the little Waterbender's, who laughed.

"Yeah, but they are so little and already bending," Mako commented back, surprise in his voice.

"Well they do have two very talented benders as parents," Tenzin said with a smile.

"They sure do," the Firebender replied kissing Korra on her temple. She smiled. They really did.

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys get an idea Karah is pronouned Kara and Mac is pronounced Mack.


End file.
